David Vs Zane
by idontmindreally
Summary: So this is basically who's better in bed: Zane or David? I'd say they're pretty in charecter... David's is set when Tally's living in the smoke and Zane's is set when they first got together before taking the cure. Yummy smut ;
1. Teaser

**Chapter one (Teaser!)**

David

"Face it, David, we're lost," I said for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour. It was close to dark, not that it was very light on that particular overcast day. It was almost dinnertime and yet David and I had been walking in what felt like loops for nearly an hour.

"Impossible," he said indignantly, "I grew up here. I've lived here for 18 years. We can't get _lost_"

"Well, apparently we can, babe, because we were supposed to be home half an hour ago, we weren't far. And we're still walking. We're lost..." I pointed out a little exasperatedly. One million and one.

Couldn't he just swallow his pride and use his compass?

Zane

"Tally-wa, Fausto just pinged me… YOU'LL NEVER GUESS THE TRICK WE'RE PULLING FOR THE surge bash!"

"Shay-la!" Tally whined, "You can't do that! Tell me!"

"Okay, okay. We're going to spike the Champagne with hardcore vodka. The rusty kind!" Shay said with a totally happy-making expression on her face. Tally felt herself smiling, despite her fading headache. She had taken the pills over half an hour ago...

"Shay-la, that's totally bubbly. Who came up with the idea?" she asked, as the last shred of the pain faded away.

"Zane-la, of course!" Shay said, as if it was obvious. Which, Tally guessed, it should have been. Zane was cleaver to the fullest extent.

"Poor new pretties. Their very 1st party and they'll wake up with a totally bogus headache" Shay chuckled wickedly. Tally sniggered, too, and soon enough, they were both rolling around on Tally's bed, laughing hysterically.

A/N: so, this is the teaser for the story. I wanna actually finish it before I start posting because that's how I've screwed up in the past.

**But, I have a decision to make which I need help with. Should I (a) post a little Zane and a little David in every chapter (which means shorter bits for each), (b) post David and Zane as alternating chapters, or (c) post all of David's before posting Zane's? Let me know. **

**xo**

**Isabel**


	2. DAVID: chapter 1

_"Face it, David, we're lost," I said for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour. It was close to dark, not that it was very light on that particular overcast day. It was almost dinnertime and yet David and I had been walking in what felt like loops for nearly an hour._

_"Impossible," he said indignantly, "I grew up here. I've lived here for 18 years. We can't get lost"_

_"Well, apparently we can, babe, because we were supposed to be home half an hour ago, we weren't far. And we're still walking. We're lost..." I pointed out a little exasperatedly. One million and one._

_Couldn't he just swallow his pride and use his compass?_

"It's your own damn fault, Tally," he growled, "You're too distracting for your own good. I was looking at you instead of watching that path!" Tally looked down, ignoring the heated blush that began to creep up my neck and reached into my pocket, looking for my compass.

It was then I realized I had left my compass at camp because David had his. I stopped him mid-rant by reaching into his breast pocket for the much-abused instrument. Feeling nothing I asked, "David, where's your compass?"

"Tally, calm down," he soothed, sensing the undertone of franticness in my question.

He calmly patted down all of his pockets, all traces of his former agitation gone. he triple checked his and my pocket, which made my skin tingle pleasantly. But I ignored it in the face of their crisis.

"Shit," he swore, "Where did that bloody thing get to?"

"What. bloody?-- huh? David, calm down," tally instructed slightly alarmed by his strange use of the word bloody.

"No, it's just something Rusties used today," he explained absently. Tally rolled her eyes. David and his Rusty words. They really freaked my out sometimes.

They began to retrace our steps and finally saw the compass, glinting among a bank of ferns only about 10 feet down. "David, don't go down there. It's fine... we'll go by the sun in the morning when it's clear. We can even go down there in the morning when it's light if it's still cloudy, but that's just not safe..." I said, genuinely concerned.

"Do you honestly think I don't know that, sweetheart?" he asked in the most maddeningly calm, sweet, soothing voice. It would have been better if he yelled. But because he wouldn't, I did.

"**David, you could get yourself KILLED! What'll I do then?!"**

"Tally, we have no supplies... not even SpagBol! We have to get back to camp, and soon," he replied, still calm, and before I could stop him, he slid over the edge of the rift and began making slow, painful progress towards the compass in the ferns. He was a few feet from his goal when his foot slipped and he tumbled grabbing onto a low, overhanging tree branch and in his struggle to right himself, twisted his left shoulder at an odd angle. The forest went silent momentarily, then David swore loudly.

"Are you okay?" Tally asked anxiously. He slowly rolled his shoulder- but stopped, wincing in pain. "You stupid..." I muttered mostly to myself. I had told him not to be so dumb. He slowly made his way back up the slope, the compass forgotten, his left arm hanging uselessly at his side. Finally he reached the top and faced Tally.

"I tol--"

"Don't even..." he cut my off, "I know".

I smiled at him but quickly got back to business. I moved him to a reasonably flat, mossy rock and moved towards the ridge again. Now it was even more imperative they got back to camp soon. I was about to swing myself over the ledge when David spoke.

"Tally, don't" he requested weekly.

"David, we have to get help. Your shoulder..."

"Tally, I'm FINE" he counted, emphasizing fine, which he definitely was not.

"Oh... okay" I said walking towards him, "Oh, ouch, David, I twisted my ankle. Can you carry me, honey?" I asked, giving him a challenging smile.

"No," he mumbled after a short pause.

"Why not, David, it really hurts?" I said in a whining voice, knowing perfectly well how hard it was for David to resist giving my what I wanted. A power I rarely abused. He mumbled something quietly. "What was that, darling?"

"Because of my shoulder" he mumbled a little louder.

"I see," I replied, turning on my heel and heading back towards the lip of the ridge.

"Tally, there's no point in you getting hurt, too" he reasoned. I saw his logic, but it was a maddening 15 meters away. I rolled my eyes.

"David, I'll be _really _careful" I said, my whole body itching to swing my body over the lip of the ridge.

"And you think I wasn't?" he argued.

"I'm not saying that, David, I really just-"

"Please, Tally?" he asked, looking up at my with those clear, blue eyes. He stood and moved towards my, reaching for my and grimacing at the action. I held my hand out to him, gesturing for him to hold still. I bit my lip, contemplating. my mind was still indecisive, but my heart had made up it's mind.


	3. DAVID: chapter 2

Alright," I said finally. David breathed a sigh of relief. I began busily setting up camp with what they had in a pile of fall leaves.

I lit a fire and found a place that was suitable for my and David to sleep. In my bag was a blanket they had picnicked on, a half flask of water, and two light jackets and David's white shirt he had worn over the white tee shirt he currently wore earlier in the day.

I looked at him, contemplating what to do. Az had been teaching my a bit of medi-work, but nothing with these supplies. I bit my lip, eying him critically.

"I suppose I should take off the garment and examine the site. But that would be a little...distracting," Tally watched in satisfaction as his cheeks turned rosy. "HA! See how it feels?!" I thought triumphantly. Then I noticed the blood.

"David, what's that?" I asked, indicating the small, but steadily growing blood stain blossoming on the center of his chest.

"huh?" he looked down, "oh. I thought that stung a bit. Must have cut it on the way down"

I stepped forward quickly and removed his shirt in one swift movement.

"Ouch, Tally," he complained.

"Sorry, love, thought it best to make it short. Like a medi-patch". I inspected the wound. It turned out to be only a small gash. I knew what to do with this one. I reached into my coat pocket for the mini-sized medi-spray I usually carried. I sprayed the cut but had nothing to dress the wound in. I looked in the knapsack again and withdrew the white shirt. It was stained with mud and dirt and only super-hero in the sky knows what else.

I looked down at myself... the sweater I wore was tangled with twigs and leaves and caked with mud, but the red long-sleeved shirt underneath was spotless. I sighed. This was going to be difficult. For one, he would most certainly protest to Tally removing my shirt; it was getting chilly and he was very protective sometimes. But this was a necessity. And another thing; well, we looked... hot. All the manual labor at the smoke left his chest muscular and toned although his body frame was still lean and slender. The sun had made his hair white blond at the tips and he also had pale hair running down from his belly button and into his pants. Tally squirmed. There was a freckle just beneath his right shoulder, something Tally found highly attractive. Before I could even make a move, David guessed my plan.

"No way, Tally" he said firmly. I ignored him, pulling the sweater off and balling it up to use as a pillow. Then I braced myself and pulled of my shirt, exposing my stomach to the cold air. Goose bumps attacked my skin and I gasped quietly. David gasped less quietly and I blushed, looking down. I had forgotten I was wearing my only city-made bra; it was red with ample am mounts of lace.

"Wow, Tally," David breathed, "You're... sexy".

"You don't have to sound so surprised," I teased, "And anyways... I thought you didn't want me to take my shirt off...?" I immediately regretted it.

"I don't," he said, evidently snapping out of it, "You'll catch a cold". I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of his words. Cold... ha.

I took his shirt and wrapped it around his wound, then I removed my pants and turned to him. He looked Ill shocked, wide-eyed, and breathless. He slowly trailed the tips of his fingers along the swell of my hips making my quiver with pent up tension. Sh wanted to press my chest to his and kiss him til he was begging my to stop. Bit I had work to do so I smirked and headed towards the water. I stepped a few feet back from the river and poised myself to spring.

"Tally, what are you--" his words were eaten away by the hush of the water. Then the cold hit my, gripping my lungs and making my want to gasp for air. It was late autumn and maybe the surface of the water wasn't frozen yet but I knew the rocks resting at the bottom below the rapids would be just as good as ice.

When I reached the bottom, I picked up as many rocks as I could carry and pointed my nose at the week sunlight making its way through the frigid water, lungs burning in protest. After what seemed like forever, I broke the surface, gulping in the chilly air and shuddering violently.

Before he could say a word, I turned, poised to argue, but he was sitting on the bed of leaves sprawled out with my jacket in his lap. His chest was heaving and it sent an odd throb, a pleasurable pain, aching through my very core. I ignored the feeling and chattered, "David, let me use my jacket".

"You can wear mine," he said in a slightly strained voice, handing my his jacket.

"Why don't you just let me use mine?" I asked, goose bumps rising over the smoothly tanned skin of my shoulders and neck in the chilly autumn breeze,

"Mine is warmer and... better" he grunted.

"David, are you okay? Why are you sitting like that? And why do you sound like that? And why-- Oh. Never mind" I grinned, looking at where his jacket was placed and the look in his eyes. He blushed slightly, but I ignored it and accepted the jacket, placing it on the flat stone. I put the rocks in the bloody grey tee shirt and tied it up, handing it to him to hold on his shoulder, like ice patches without the adhesive. Pain in the ass.

The, I turned my back and slowly, deliberately teasing him, unclasped the frilly bra. I reached for the white shirt David had worn before and put it on and it hung to my thighs. I looked down. Damn. A combination of the chill and the tension I felt being so close to David made my nipples so hard that I might as well have been walking around butt-naked. Oh well... I slipped off the panties, wiggling my ass at David and giggling, allowing his shirt to hang down, then turning to him.


	4. DAVID: chapter 3

"What should we eat?" I asked David.

"...hmmm...?" he said absently.

"What. Should. We. Eat....?" I repeated slowly.

""oh, uhm..... i can go find some--"

"Actually, you know what? I'm not that hungry". I replied stepping towards him. I stared at him fro a long time before he nodded fractionally.

"I'm not either," he said quite naturally.

"So..." I trailed off, shuffling my toe around in the fallen leaves. He shifted his body so that he was sitting closer to the edge of the rock, his feet on the floor.

"C'mere," he said, patting his knee. I crossed my arms pretending to think about it. He patted his knee again and I smiled, practically leaping into his lap and allowing him to circle his arms around my. I leaned into his bare chest and listened to his heart beating. We'd never had sex before. There were many, many times when I had wanted to jump on him and shag the sense out of him but the smoke is small, and sex is not something people enjoy hearing late at night. David was afraid once we started we'd never stop, which is a real danger as well. I knew once I was in his pants there was no way I was getting out of them for quite some time. It would be too good to even think about stopping, I knew it.

But I'd tried alright, there was no doubt about that. I was usually the one in charge in our relationship. I was the one who pulled him away from chopping lumber to have a little alone time, I was the one who seduced him, and I was sure I'd be on top. But that leadership made it more endearing to me when he did things like grab my hand under the table or sneak into my room at night, or hold me like he was.

"How about I...build us a fire?" I asked half-heartedly, thinking of his injured shoulder and him sitting around with no shirt on.

"Nope," he said, "You need to stay right here. Or I might freeze to death while you're gathering wood".

"But--"

"Well, alright, if you really wanna take that risk," he sighed, but his arms tightened around me. I sighed, though not entirely exasperated. He slid his hand up my shirt and began to trace little circles in my stomach.

"You know what I think they sexiest part of you is?" he asked me.

"What?" I replied, taken aback but equally curious and pleased.

"Right here," he said, trailing his fingertips around my lower stomach and back. "So soft".

"And its all yours," I told him.

"All mine," he agreed, kissing my cheek.

"I think the sexist part of you is your scars," I said,tracing one on his shoulder he got from a knife falling off a wall he was leaning against "I know that's weird but it reminds me you're not an Ugly and you're not a Pretty-- even though I think you're pretty enough for me. You're just... David".

"And I'm all yours," he mimicked my kindly.

I moved my leg so I was straddling him. Instantly, the intimate pose turned sexually charged. He groaned.

"Tally... This is really, really not what we need to be doing. But I really rea--" I cut him off kissing him softly. there was no crazed, wild, fucking sessions I'd read about or witnessed in pretty town. This was slow, smooth, smoldering. I wrapped my arms around his neck, lifting myself up, deepening the kiss. Finally I pulled away, sitting back down on his lap, though still straddling him and said, "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Tally," he repeated but this time his voice was jagged and hard, his breathing labored, "You are so unbelievably sexy. I don't even know how I stop myself from grabbing you and fucking you every chance I get. When you were diving in that freezing water, just for me, I almost did. Really, I did. And now you're kissing me like that. Like we have all the time in the world and you just want to spend it with me. Goddamn it, you make it so hard to...just...just... maintain self-control".

"Oh." I said. His speech had made my whole body hot, made the throbbing sensation return. I got up off of his lap, backing up a few steps, "Well I dunno. If its too hard for you to control yourself maybe I should just go sit over here". I moved to a fallen log a few feet away and sat, my legs purposefully splayed apart, giving him a nice view of my scarlet panties.

"That," he said, "Is not what I meant at all. Get your fine ass back over here". I giggled and returned to his lap. This time he kissed me. Long and hard. This was too much. I was determined to get him in bed--er... rock tonight. there was no one to hear us and it was due time. I leaned back, unbuttoning my shirt, my fingers shaking in my haste to get us undone. I was happy with ripping it off and doing him a hard and fast, but I knew he wanted our first time to be special, memorable, so I went slow for him, even though I knew he'd do whatever I wanted. I removed my shirt and I heard him gasp very slightly. I didn't have time for pleasantries though "you have really nice breasts" I pictured him stammering in my head and I smiled, reaching for the ties on his cotton pants. I undid them and he leaned back, trying to support his weight, forgetting about his injured shoulder. HE collapsed, bringing me down with him and I found my bare chest pressed to his. Okay, maybe I had time for a little more loving considering he hadn't tried to stop my yet. I kissed the trail of hair I had admired so much but instead of kissing downward, I kissed upward. When I reached his collarbone I nipped it sightly. HE moaned, but I didn't get the reaction I wanted. I continued to move further up, nipping behind his ear. This time his hands clutched at me, but still not quite what I wanted. I ground into him and kissed his jaw, looking up at him. He had his head thrown back and he was biting his lip, his eyes deep and dark.

"This..." I said between kisses,I was moving down lower now, "You're the most beautiful person on earth right now".

"Tally, I give up. I need--" but he broke off in a gasp. So this was the spot I was looking for. It was the spot right where his neck met his shoulder, right above his collarbone. I lifted my head, letting my now swollen feeling lips hover over the spot, breathing deeply.

"Please, Tally". he groaned and I cracked, letting my lips crash down on the spot. He squirmed and moaned, grabbing me around the wait with one hand and drawing me upwards, kissing me again. Then he began kissing down my neck, making his way down to the swell of my breast. I'm not sure exactly what he was doing but it was warm, wet, and absolutely stunning. I looked down at him, taking in his woodsy comfortable scent. He looked up at my through his eyelashes, making my knees go week and then I could not wait a minute longer. I sat up, giving him one last kiss on the mouth. I pulled off his pants and practically ripped off my own panties. I was not a virgin. I had done the deed when I was 15 with a boy Peris knew named Felix. He had blond hair and blue eyes a lot like David but he was just an ugly.. corrupted and inept. This was so much better. It wouldn't be painful, like it was with Felix. But I was pretty sure this was David's first time.

He looked up at my, kind of awkwardly, but I could tell he wanted it. Before he had time to doubt himself, I lowered myself onto him and _damn_ it was so good. I moaned out and he groaned. I began to set a smooth, slow, sensual rhythm, up and down, allowing him in further each time. Soon he had adjusted to the rhythm and was meeting my thrusts with tiny ones of his own. _This _I though _is what it means to make love_.

Pretty soon I was moaning his name, my head thrust back running my hands up and down his chest. I could feel my climax building. Slowly... slower than I had ever had it done. It was like my insides were standing on the edge of a very high, very exhilarating cliff and soon I would fall. I leaned forward, allowing my wild hair to brush his chest. I knew he loved my hair. I knew this would be in his fantasies. Surely enough, he clenched his fists, pulling me down, still moving his hips. I kissed him and something in me shifted. Then I want tumbling down that cliff...and it felt better than anything. As I reached my peek I felt him explode into me. I collapsed onto his chest and he held me, apparently ignoring the pain in his shoulder. After several minutes filled with only our heavy breathing, I rolled over, lying next to him.

"Would it be too cliche to say that was the best sex ever?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yep," I replied. He just laughed, rolling on top of me, supporting himself with one arm, "Okay then, how bout we just do it again instead?" he asked, his lips centimeters from mine.

"Hell yeah", I replied, pulling him down on top of me.


	5. ZANE: chapter 4

"Tally-wa, Fausto just pinged me… YOU'LL NEVER GUESS THE TRICK WE'RE PULLING FOR THE SURGE BASH?!

"Shay-la!" I whined. "You can't do that! Tell me!"

"Okay, okay. We're going to spike the Champagne with hardcore vodka. The rusty kind!" Shay said with a totally happy-making expression on her face. I felt myself smiling, despite my fading headache. She had taken the pills over half an hour ago and I wasn't accustomed to waiting.

"Shay-la, that's totally bubbly. Who came up with the idea?" I asked, as the last shred of pain faded away.

"Zane-la, of course!" Shay said, as if it was obvious. Which, I guess, it should have been. Zane was cleaver to the fullest extent.

"Poor new pretties. Their very first party and they'll wake up with a totally bogus headache" Shay chuckled wickedly. I snickered, too, and soon enough, we were both rolling around on my bed, laughing hysterically.

"Hey Shay-la?" I ventured, once their giggles had subsided.

"Yeah, Tally-wa?"

"What exactly is the surge bash?"

"Tally how could you now know? It's only the first and biggest bash of the season!" Shay exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I know that, but what exactly is it?"

"Oh, I dunno, something about when the first pretty was made. All I know is that's it's gonna be totally bubbly! And nobody cared what it's all about anyway, Tally, that's totally bogus"

"You're right, Shay-la, completely brain-missing. All I know is we're gonna see some buzzy new-pretties.

"Yeah, Tally-wa, this is gonna be the bubbliest!" And it was true. The annual Surge Bash is the only party where all the cliques, including new-pretties fresh out of surge, celebrate together.

My wall-screen announced that there was a ping from Zane.

"Hey, Tally-wa, and probably Shay-la, I got the last of the party-making stuff for tonight. Don't forget, it's casual and outdoor. Don't forget swimsuits either -- not that we'll be needing them if we're skinny-dipping. And Tally- I'm sure you'll be a trillion mili-Helens! Can't wait!" the message ended and I saved it carefully.

"Aw... that's totally dizzy-making. I've never heard Zane say a trillion Mega-Helens before" Shay said as I looked down, my flash tattoos spinning.

Zane was so open our their relationship ... I like it, but it took some getting used to.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I wanna eat before we go to the bash so I don't have to deal with calorie purgers when we get there!" Shay said. And she was right; it was a downright waste of time to use those silly things, when you could be partying.

I threw on an orange and yellow swim-suit that she was sure would leave Zane totally brain-missing and the same fashionable skirt and halter top made of silvery synthetic material Shay was wearing. I almost walked out without my interface ring, which I had removed when I napped. I guess old habits die hard. We ran to Fausto and Peris' dorm to see if they wanted to eat, but they were off, probably securing the last of the Vodka with Zane. We didn't bother trying to find Zane himself, because he was surely busy. We left a ping with all three of them, however, saying that we were eating and purging for the party.

As we sat down and sunk their teeth into long sandwiched stuffed with vegetables and cheese Shay asked, "What's skinny dipping anyways?"

"I dunno, Zane-la mentioned it to me before. It's something to do with Swimming. It's what Rusties used to do at their bashes," I answered with my mouth full.

"Oh, well it must not be very fun, then," Shay said a little listlessly

"It has to be fun, Shay-la, Zane came up with it. Totally brain-missing. And anyways, Zane got some new words for us. He found and old rusty dictionary in the corner of Town Hall and he found all sorts of new words for Pleasure-making"

"No way! Dish, Tally," Shay said, stopping her sandwich in mid-air.

"Well, he mentioned a lot but I remember a few. There was shag"

"Shag? Like a shag rug?" Shay giggled.

"Yeah," I continued. "And there was do. Like I want to do you. And there was fuck"

"Fuck? Wasn't that one of those words the Rusties weren't allowed to use? What did they call it?"

"Curse words. Yeah, but they use it like I want to fuck you. Sort of like the way they used do. And there was screw. Same deal, except they said it when there were mad. Like 'screw you'" I explained.

"They were so weird," Shay said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"I know," I said, "They even--" but before I could finish, she received a ping from the city. It announced that the bash was to start in and hour and a half and so businesses would close in half an hour.

"Lets meet up with Zane," Shay said, after receiving her own ping. I nodded my agreement, sipped the last of my lemon water, and located Zane on the city interface. He was just leaving her dorm headed towards the cafe we were at. Shay, having seen the same thing on her eye-screen began walking along side me towards their dorm chattering a mile a minute (whatever that means) about the party and how fun it would be and asking "what's skinny dipping anyways?" I tuned her out, turning the corner to see Zane walking towards us. He was dizzy-making as ever with his angular features and jet-black hair. But he was walking next to a girl who was just as pretty. She had thick, rich hair and green eyes. From the looks of her she wasn't from our click because she didn't have flash tattoos or anything extreme about her, really. Just average pretty but there was something about her that made you look twice, I thought. Maybe it was the fact that she was just so… unremarkable.

"Zane-la" Shay squealed, rushing up to them and closing the gap, "You MUST enlighten us what is skinny dipping anyways?"

"Yeah, Zane… what's the deal with that?" I heard the girl ask from where they were still a few feet away. I felt a twinge of… well, I wasn't sure what. But I just wanted the girl to know he was MINE. And besides, I was the only one who called him Zane without the "la".

"Ah, girls, that's a secret..." Zane said, arriving in front of us and wrapping his arms around my waist, "But I'll give you a hint... it has to do with swimming..."

I shivered as he drew his lips to my ear," Naked" he added in a whisper meant for only me.

And then whatever I had towards the girl evaporated. Everything was okay with Zane by my side.

Just then Fausto sidled up from behind me.

"Fausto," the girl said, "Where were you?! I was just thinking I wished you were here…!" And then it struck me and I almost laughed out loud. This girl didn't like Zane… she defiantly had the hots for Fausto. I started to view her as less of a potential competitor and more as a potential friend.

"Hi," I said, stepping forward, "I don't think I've met you… what's your name. I'm Tally, by the way".

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm Ezrah," the girl replied.

"Oh! Ezrah… didn't I meet you at that party with Fausto one time?" Shay cut in, always the social butterfly.

"Yeah, I remember that".

And before I knew it they were wrapped up in their own conversation. Also, I was hyper-aware of Zane engaged in the conversation across the loose circle we had formed. I ran my eyes along his jawline admiring the sharp lines.  
"Hey, Tally," he hissed, catching me by surprise.

"Hmmm…?" I replied too breathless to answer with much more.

"C'mere" he gestured. I looked around. Peris and the girl of the week had come up along with a few of the newer Crims. At this point we were a crowd, I realized. Conjugated in the middle of the street. But that's how the crims roll, right?

I unhooked her arm from Shay's who was too wrapped up in talking to Ezrah to notice or care .

"What is it, babe?" I asked. He pulled me in roughly and kissed me. His left hand pulled jerkily at my wrist while his right gently touched my hip. He was so rough usually that when he touched me slightly like that it sent a crazy ache though my entire body. I wanted him and badly. But we were in the middle of a crowed street. I had to compose myself. I pulled away.

"Zane..." I groaned. I vaguely remembered another relationship. In this one, she thinks, she was in charge. She liked that. A lot. She liked this, too, but she liked being the one that made the other pull away thinking "Damn.... I have to get control of this one". She decided to keep that in mind.  
What are we waiting for?" Zane says, turning to the crowd, but somehow still smirking at her. "Lets get this party started!!"

"Alright!" Some random crim shouted over the hollers, "Where's the hard stuff?!" Zane pulled a bottle out of his jacket that had a liquid that looked almost like water but somehow you could tell it was... stronger, lighter. Lets get this party started, indeed.

*******

The club was absolutely booming. Every type was there, but the crims stood out the most, without a doubt. We all had some tempsurge before coming to the party, arriving late because that's how we roll. I had eye surge that made my eyes pulse silver with my heartbeat. They went from their natural violet to silver.. Zane had a the same thing, his dark eyes going molten golden with very thump of his pulse. He also had a scorpion crawling up and down his arm... I was friends with that scorpion... it gave me an excuse to stare at his fabulous body. I also had a lightning bolt on my cheekbone which changed color with my emotion. IT was currently the perfect color to match my mood.. an exhilarating fuchsia tone. It was the color you looked at and your mood was instantly brightened. We partied hard together, Zane and I, and many girls had hit on him. But I didn't mind. i could tell just from the way he was looking at me that he didn't want them. And this thought made me fuzzy... well, that and all that alcohol.

Suddenly, someone came out of nowhere, appearing at my shoulder and pulling me away from Zane. Standing behind me was a boy. Lanky and muscular, he stood only a couple centimeters taller than me, unlike Zane who towered over me. He had blue eyes the color of the sky and floppy blond hair. He didn't have flash tattoos or any sort of surge, really. He was fresh looking and clean-cut. What the hell is he doing in the crims' corner? Something inside me jolted. He looked familiar. Who was this?

"Uhm...Hi?" I said, wondering who the fuck he thinks he is.

"Tally!" he exclaimed, and I found I liked the way he spoke, "Long time no see".

"Long time no-- who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" he asked, looking a little astonished. By this time Zane was next to me. I wrapped my pinkie around his.

The freaky stranger continued," Remember? We sorta had a...thing".

Then it clicked. How could I forget?


	6. ZANE: chapter 5

"Felix!" I exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging him tightly. "I haven't seen you in... well, since we were 15!"

"Yeah I know," he said happily. "I've just been waiting to run into you". He smiled; it was easy and handsome. He had become even more good-looking since the surge. Actually, he reminded me of someone I used to know. I screwed my face up to try and remember but soon enough the alcohol took over.

"Lets dance!" I exclaimed, grabbing him by the hand. He turned to Zane, a question in his eye. So polite. Maybe I should set him up with Shay. She need a good guy right now.

"Sure," Zane said. I was not too drunk to notice the uncomfortable look on his face. "I'll go get us some drinks, Tally".

"Okay, love," I said, stepping forward and kissing him hard. Just to remind him I was his.

My favorite tune came on... a technic, totally bubbly tune. I put my arms around Felix's neck and began dancing, moving my hips against his.

Felix was always different. It wasn't that he was weird or an outcast or anything. He just never did the normal things. As an ugly, he didn't care about being pretty and now, as a pretty, he was different, too. He didn't belong to a click, he talked like a Rusty, and even dressed like one with dark jeans and a white tee-shirt even if they were from synth material. He even still had a scar from when he cut his hand on glass when he was eight. And he didn't even get it removed. how totally bogus. but he was hot, even if he didn't know it.

he could really move, too. Even if he kept his hands firmly on my waist, not straying to my butt or hips like Zane's do. I do remember he was so reserved when we were two uglies in love. Until we did it, that is.

"So... how are things with you?" he asked.

"Good," I replied. "I really love it here in pretty-town".

"Really? But I thought you ran away to the Smoke to _avoid _being pretty?"

"Yeah, but then I realized how totally brain-missing _that_ plan was," I explained. "Its like sooo much better here. They didn't even have bathrooms... how totally bogus."

he coked his head, looking at me quizzically as if I was speaking in a different dialect. I wasn't _that _buzzy, was I?

"Actually," he said, still looking at me funny, "I was thinking of, you know... checking it out".

"What, now?" I asked buzzedly.

"No... soon," he replied. And then she shook his head as if getting water out of his ears the old-fashioned way instead of just using ear-blockers before. "But that's not what we're here for," he said, "Do you wanna go find your boyfriend?"

I started a little bit at the reference to Zane. Since Felix had brought up The Smoke, I had this little nagging feeling inside, like I was missing something big. I tended to get that feeling when people talked about The Smoke. Dr. Scrucio says its because of the shock I endured that I feel strange about the time there. Shay says she didn't get the feeling, she just remembers days and days of hard work and really, really mean people. She just remembers wanting to be in Pretty Town so badly. I remember that, too, but sometimes I'll remember something bubbly. Like a campfire. But Dr. Scrutio tells me its my brain trying to make the bad memories lass bad. Makes sense to me. Most of this stuff is way too bogus to really think about. Seeing Zane sitting at the bar with a couple of Sunset Sizzlers in a moldable cup molded to make tall, skinny glass (which was my favorite) jarred all thoughts of the smoke right out of my head. We made our way over to him and we all made small-talk for a while talking about how Felix and I used to climb trees together and how me and Zane waned to throw a party soon to celebrate our 1st surge bash together saying Felix should totally come. Then Shay sidled up, glancing at Felix when he wasn't watching her. I introduced them and said, "Zane, why don't we go...uhh--"

"I want to show you something," he said. I nodded, appreciating the excuse to let them talk alone.

He lead by by the hand through the throbbing crowd and into a tiny booze-closet. He shut the door and turned to me.

Is this what you wanted to show--"

"When you dance with him like that--" he interrupted, his chest heaving and his flash tattoos spinning. I was terrified, but enthralled.

"When you dance with him like that," he resumed, "Its as if everything falls away. Its as if all I can see is you. I've seen you dance... with me obviously, but seeing you from behind. Seeing how you move your body. Damn". So this isn't an angry jealous... this is a lusty jealous. Remembering what I'd conceived when I realized I like being in charge, I took the lead.

"I can dance for you like that, Zane," I said, keeping my voice smooth and sultry.

"Mhm?" he grunted, shifting.

"Yeah. Tonight. We'll dim the lights and I'll dance for you" I said, shaking my ass a little to show him.

He stepped forward but I held a finger out.

"No, let me tell you. Then I'll strip slowly until you can't take it anymore" I stepped closer to him. After I tease you a bit, I'll step forward and you'll take like that. I'm all yours". By this time I was chest to chest with him. I reached up, kissing his ear, then biting it hard. He moaned and I kissed him square on the mouth. He slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring. He tasted sweet and sexy.

His hand slid downward and into my skirt. My breath hitched. He his fingers into my bathing suit bottoms, rubbing me. I moaned into his mouth. His smooth skin and his wet mouth combined with the dark room and his cool fingers had me on edge in the best possible way. His fingers were suddenly inside of me, pumping hard and fast. I threw my head back and moaned his name, my breath uneven, not even caring who heard us. He kissed and nipped my neck, turning me on more and more with every pump.

When I was about to reach my climax, teetering at the top he withdrew his fingers. I moaned out in protest and he looked me dead in the eye.

"Zane," I managed, "Please..." He started pumping again going quickly and roughly. His lips went to the soft skin of my neck. I felt myself rising to the peak, ready to tumble over, but again as I was reaching my climax his fingers stopped their work. I squealed in frustration screaming his name and he smiled into my skin. He removed his hand from my skirt and kissed my lips again.

Then his hand came to rest on my hip, sliding around to cup my ass. he lifted me so that my legs were wrapped around him. He kissed me more and I ground into him making him moan. His moan made my knees week. _Good thing I'm not on my own feet_ I thought, thinking the combination of Sizzling Sunset spiked with Vodka and Zane's intoxicating presences made it almost impossible to walk as it is. He set me on a low shelf and ripped my skirt and bottoms off. I looked down and my head went dizzy at seeing his jet black hair in between my legs. Then my brain stirred up a bit and I saw a flash of blond and streaming sunlight. There were dark eyelashes and sky-blue eyes. Then I felt his mouth on me and I couldn't think anymore.

"Tally," he said, withdrawing the pleasure of his clever tongue.

"Mhm?" I half-moaned.

"What do you want?"

I bit my lip, not sure about saying that out loud.

"Hmm?" he asked, teasing me, flicking his tongue over my pearl.

"I want you to lick me til I cum all over your face," I exploded. He continued to stare up at me, his eyes flashing gold in the darkness quicker and quicker. Then he plunged in again, licking me faster and faster.

"Oh god, Zane. That feels so goooood," I moaned, encouraging him onward. Finally, I was at my peak and he forced his fingers into me, his mouth still working. I screamed out, then finally came down panting his name. He pulled my bottoms back on and kissed me so I could taste myself on him. I had experienced lots of amazing orgasms courtesy of Zane but this has got to be one of the best.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, grinning at me wickedly. "With me?"

"Fuck yes," I grinned back, tumbling out of the closet, hand in his.


	7. ZANE: chapter 6

"Zane had called all the Crims together to get ready to skinny dip.

"Why don't you ask Felix to come with?" he had asked. So I did. He was standing next to Shay and my heard leaped. I looked at her questionably, but she pulled a face and shook her head. "Keep it up," I mouthed, "he's a toughie".

We made our way stealthily through the city til we reached the bathhouse. It was dark out and the water sparkled prettily. Zane flipped on the lights and thousands of tini mili-bulbs lit the pool from the inside out as it hovered about 50 feet off the ground, see-through and magnificent. We hovered to the top and sat on the edge of the pool. I looked at Shay and she looked at me, grinning like a maniac. Then, as if on cue, we stripped down to our swimsuits, dropping our clothes 50 feet to the grass below. Zane was already down to his swim trunks as well. Felix only had his shirt off.

"Felix," I said, "We're skinny dipping! That's when--"

"I know what skinny dipping is," he said, "I'd rather just swim, thanks".

Shay pouted and said, "oh, I was so looking forward to seeing you skinny dip".

"Ah,' she said, simply turning away. she looked at me with a pleading expression on and I shrugged and whispered, "he'll come around".

We removed our swimsuits and stretched our arms above our head, not caring who saw. We knew we were the hottest girls here. We dived in unison, the water the perfect temperature. Skinny-dipping was beyond amazing. Felix still sat there on the edge of the pool, his legs dangling in the water, smiling at us.

Then Zane came up behind me, his bare chest pressing into my back.

"Hey, hot stuff," he murmured and I laughed. We all swam, all the crims, stark naked, unbothered by our exposedness.

We were just starting to really have a good time when Felix called out to me, still sitting on the edge of the pool. I swam over and propped my elbows and chin on the edge of the pool. He looked away politely.

"So... I'm headed home," he said.

"Oh...but you just got here," I slurred, totally buzzed.

He looked at me bemusedly and smiled," Actually its like 3AM."

"Oh," I said quickly, "Okay. Sorry. I guess I'm more buzzed than I thought".

"Its okay," he said easily. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. I noticed he hadn't drunk at all. Leave it to Felix to not party at the year's biggest party.

I swam over to Zane, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Wanna get outta here?" I asked, giggling.

He looked confused. Wow, he's cute when he's confused. "But its only 3AM," he said in a childish voice.

"No I mean... maybe to the pleasure gardens?" I said, smiling viciously. He nodded slowly as if the idea was growing on him. I took the lead again, grabbing him by the hand and leading him to the edge of the pool. I used my crash bracelets to call my hover board from my dorm. Then I stepped forward towards Zane and removed his crash bracelets and his interface ring, setting them on the edge of the pool. I did the same to myself. He looked at me giddily, ready for anything. I hopped on the hover board and he hopped on behind me. We skimmed close to the ground and I picked up his tee shirt and boxers. he pulled on the boxers and I the tee shirt.

Then we were off. There's something so exhilarating about riding a hoverboard without crash bracelets. Something about it feels so wrong but so incredibly right at the same time. We soared over new pretty town and I saw the Rusty Ruins in the distance. I thought I saw a spark there in the distance, but that was silly. The Rusty Ruins are off limits to everyone. But for just a fleeting second I wanted to keep hover boarding all the way there. I wanted to loop my hoverboard between the abandoned buildings and beyond that, skimming the water with my toes, brushing the leaves with my arms.

Then I snapped out of it. Why on earth would I want to do that? I'm here with Zane and we're about to go fuck senseless in the pleasure garden.

We cruised in and landed softly on the grass. There were faint sounds of moans and screams. I felt myself getting a little damp. He laid down and I did the same, resting my we head on his abs.

"So," I said.

"So" He repeated. "What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno," I said, "What do you wanna do?

"You," he said. I giggled. I liked the idea that only we knew what he was talking about. i rolled over and creeped up his body. He removed the tee shirt.

"I wanna fuck you hard and fast," I told him

"Okay," he said simply. I ripped his boxers off and went down on him. he was hard and large. I moaned his name and began riding him at a maniac's pace. He reached up, grabbing my breast and kneading it, the delicious roughness of it all had me turned on beyond belief. I leaned forward, biting his lip, making him moan deliciously. He reached up, grabbing my shoulders and slipping us over so that he was on top. I began to feel my orgasm creeping up on me. He cried out one more time then came inside of me. Then I came, too, clawing at his back. his lips brushed over my brow-bone and he said in a husky voice "Again?"

"Fuck yes," I said, beginning to move my hips again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: coming soon (soon meaning like 5 days--quicker if I get a review or two)the same stories from Zane and David's perspective. then you can vote on my page-- DAVID OR ZANE?!**

**xoxo**

**ISABEL!**


End file.
